Coming home
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: on her way to Vegas to live with her godmother Emily gets a phone call from someone that changes her mind
1. Chapter 1

Emily looked out the bus window on her way to Las Vegas to live with her godmother she was six weeks pregnant with Damon's child. After a while looking out the window she reaches into her bag to pull out her cell phone and turns it on she sees one new message on her answering machine from Damon she opened it and Damon said " Emily, please come back kissing Kaylie was a big mistake. I love you please don't run away we are in this together but please come back I am begging you." After Emily listened to the message another time Emily gets off at the next bus stop and gets on a bus heading back to boulder. She called her mother and tells her she was not going to Vegas and she was on a bus back to boulder. Once the bus got back to boulder her mother and brother were waiting for her at the bus depot her mother ran to her hugging her tightly after that she grabbed her bags and asked her mother to drive her and drop her off at a location she need to talk to someone.

Emily takes a deep breath as she watched her mom's car her mother had just taken her to this location drive away before disappearing beyond a hill. Slowly, she began walking up the stairs to Damon's apartment. She knew that Damon wanted to be with her but she had a fear in the back of her mind that he might have changed his mind about it. Emily knew she broke his heart because he broke hers. Emily paced outside his door, she knew that she had to do this for the baby after her own father left when she was a child .finally she took a deep breath and with all of her courage she knocked on his door. There was five minutes of silence many questions were going through her head What if he wasn't home? What if he is on the way to Vegas? And so many more questions were in her head but it all stopped when she heard footsteps approaching the door. She looked down at her feet taking a deep breath and saying prayer in her mind. The door opened slowly she looked up and noticed his mouth open in shock and his eyes staring at her nothing was said for a few minutes until Damon finally said "You came back" looking in disbelief that she came back and was now standing at his doorstep. Emily responded "I came back after listening to your message I realized I was running away from my problems. I am so sorry I want us to be a family if you will have me back" looking back at her feet again Damon takes her hands in one of his and uses the other to pull her chin up so they were looking each other in the eyes." Emily, I love you and our unborn child I meant everything in that message I was going to say more but I started crying realizing if I let you go to Vegas I would feel horrible because I realized that losing you would be the biggest regret I could ever make . I want to have you back so we can raise this baby together after you told me you were pregnant I was shocked at first but after that I started looking at 2 bedroom apartments I was going to tell you but when I called your mom said you were on the way to Vegas I was heartbroken. " after Damon's speech he rested his hand on her still flat stomach Emily placed her hand on top of his after a while Damon led Emily into his apartment and they sat on his couch and talked more he then pulled out his laptop and showed Emily the apartment he was looking at for them it was one floor above his she liked it and he said he would put an offer in for it tomorrow morning.

After looking at the clock realizing it was late Damon called Emily's mom and asked her if Emily could stay the night since it was almost midnight. Emily's mom agree with that after the phone call Damon went to the bedroom and grabbed a part of sweats and a t shirt for Emily to change into after they both put their pjs on and they went to bed dreaming about their future and their unborn baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was now eight and a half months pregnant her relationship with Damon was stronger that every before Damon's daddy mode kicked in around the six months and Emily's mommy mode kicked it around 3 months when she started noticing a small bump forming.

"Damon," Emily cried out, as her water broke and a contraction struck her. Damon ran from the living room into their bedroom and knelt at her side she was sitting on a stool in front of their bed. "I'm here babe," he said while grabbing her hand to hold when he noticed another contraction coming by the look on Emily's face Damon watched as she grabbed the footboard of their bed with her other hand Seconds later the pain was gone she looked at Damon and said "The contractions are getting stronger already" .Damon asked if she wanted to go to the hospital she said no because the contractions were still too far apart but asked Damon to put their bags and car seat in the car just to have everything ready.

An hour later Emily paced back and forth in the small delivery room and the hallway outside of the room as well while Damon was standing behind her rubbing her back. Now that they were finally at the hospital suddenly hit her that this is it.

A few hours later it was finally time to push. Emily was breathing heavily and squeezing Damon's hand. Emily put her chin to her chest and pushed with all her might. After taking another breath she squeezed Damon's hand harder and let out a cry of pain as the baby started to emerge. "That's it babe! You are doing amazing I can see the baby's head," Damon encouraged her. With one last push the baby came out into the world. The midwife instantly put the newborn on Emily's chest and helped Damon cut the cord.

They baby was taken by the Midwife to be bathed and weighed after a few minutes the midwife returned and handed the baby to Emily and said " Emily and Damon ,I'd like you to meet your daughter. Does she have a name?" Beaming with pride, Damon says "Emilia Sophia Young"

When the midwife left the room, and it was just the new family, Damon nudged Emily over so that they could all lay together in the hospital bed. He asked, "Can I hold her?" He had never seen a bigger smile come over his girlfriend's face. She passed Emilia to her dad. Damon looked at his daughter He looked into her big blue eyes and was instantly in love. He had now officially fallen in love at first sight twice in his life tears started to trickle down his face because of the feeling of holding his baby girl for the first time. Emily watched her rock star boyfriend play with his tiny newborn daughter. Damon was cooing at Emilia when he heard Emily said "I am really glad you left that voice mail after seeing the way you are with Emilia and our life together as parents."Damon kisses Emily after she said that after that the new family took a nap all together with Emilia safely cradled in Damon's arms after they woke up Damon gave Emilia over to Emily so he could call their friends and families and let them know about the arrival of their bundle of joy.


	3. Chapter 3

One year after Emilia was born they (Emily, Damon and Emilia) were going on vacation to Hawaii. They were going with Summer, Razor, Payson and Brian little did these four know that while on vacation Emily and Damon were getting married it was a surprise. Emily didn't invite her mother because they got into a big argument a month after Emilia was born and have not talked since then. Emily and Payson were friends again after Damon called Payson and let her know the baby was here after taking for an hour they became friends again Payson was Emilia's godmother. Emilia's godfather was Brian who moved into Damon's old apartment after getting kicked out of his mother's house after siding with Emily in the big argument. Summer became sort of a second mother to Emily.

**The night before the wedding **

The night before Emily and Damon finally told everyone about the surprise wedding they were a little shocked but happy. Payson was going to be Emily's maid of honor and Razor was going to be Damon's best man. After they found out Emily showed Payson and Summer their dress and Emily bridal gown that Emily had sent to the hotel before they arrived. Summer was going to carry Emilia down the aisle since Emilia was just beginning to walk. Brian was going to walk Emily down the aisle.

**The Wedding **

Emily and Damon were getting married by a local minister on the beach near their hotel.

Minister: "Aloha to Emily Rose Kmetko and Damon Charles Young and to your guests. Aloha truly is the perfect word to describe a wedding as aloha means hello, good-bye and with love and that is exactly what you are doing here today. You are saying aloha to your single lives forever. You are saying aloha to your married life to one another and you are doing it with love. So I bid the two of you Aloha."

Minister: "In ancient Hawaii, there was not a traditional wedding ceremony as we think of today. Even the courtship of a couple was different. In ancient Hawaii if a man wanted to court a woman, he would present her with a flower (minister gives a flower to Damon) If she accepted the flower and placed it over her left ear above her heart, then that would symbolize that this woman is spoken for. However, if the woman placed the flower above her right ear, then that you symbolize the she is seeking to find love and still available. So at this time, I ask that Damon to present Emily with this flower. If you accept this flower then place it above your left ear just over your heart. If you do not accept this, then place it over your right ear. (Emily places the flower over her left ear).

Aloha! You have now let everyone know that the two of you are in love.

In traditional Hawaii, the sacred Kuki nut lei were reserved for those people who were held highly within the community. The kukui nut lei was reserved only for royalty, tribal high archy and those most loved within your community. The kukui nut lei, like your love, will never die or fade or tarnish unless you don't take care of it. At this time, If you feel that you're heart is worthy of your highest love, then honor them by doning them with the sacred kukui nut lei." (Emily and Damon exchange lei's)

Exchange of Rings

Damon: "Emily, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."(Damon places the ring of Emily's finger)

Emily: "Damon, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."(Emily places the ring on Damon's finger)

Minister: "Aloha! In ancient Hawaii the two of you would now be wed. So I bid the two of you Aloha! Farewell to your single life, Welcome you into married life and may you always do so with love. Aloha to Mr. and Mrs. Young"

**Ending **

Emily and Damon wanted something permanent on their skin besides their rings but it isn't until their one year anniversary; they decide to get tattoos.

Damon got an 'E' on his rib cage near his heart and Emily got a 'D' on her rib cage near her heart.

Not that either of them would take off their wedding rings, but tattoos are a lot harder to lose than a ring, and both agree they love having something for the other inked on their skin. Just like their love is tattooed on their hearts. It was permanent because they were soul mates.


End file.
